Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stowage systems and methods for carrying vehicles in a container, and particularly to collapsible assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Several systems have been developed to transport vehicles in containers. Many systems are expensive and inefficient because they require auxiliary power units for electric, pneumatic, hydraulic, or forklift vehicle-handling apparatus.
The prior systems are cumbersome and take up a great deal of space even when disassembled. Moreover, the prior art systems are very complex and expensive and can require several people for setup and takedown.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a collapsible assembly for loading and transporting vehicles in a substantially rectangular container having a roof, a floor, two elongate side walls, an end wall and a door comprising a frame including a front end and a rear end, the frame further including two pairs of spaced vertical post members, one pair being at the front end of the frame and another pair being at the rear end of the frame. Each post member has an upper end portion and a lower end portion to which is mounted a respective front and rear horizontal crossbar by way of first means for mounting the crossbars horizontally between the post members. A ramp means having a rear end portion and a front end portion is removably mountable on the crossbars. Each crossbar includes a first and second crossbar member having first and second end portions and means for connecting the first end portion of the first crossbar member to the first end portion of the second crossbar member. The means for mounting the respective front and rear crossbar to respective post members includes means for mounting the second end portions of the crossbar members to respective post members.
The means for mounting the second end portions of the crossbar members includes means for rotatably mounting the crossbar members to respective front and rear post members and for slideably mounting the crossbar members to respective front and rear post members. The first and second crossbar members are of substantially equal length.
The assembly has an open position for carrying a vehicle on the ramp means and a closed position for storing the assembly, the frame defining an interior space when the assembly is in said open position. The means for connecting the first end portions of respective crossbar members includes hinge means for folding the crossbar members inwardly into the interior space when the assembly is moved from the open position to the closed position. The means for mounting the second end portions of respective crossbar members includes means for selectively adjusting the vertical position of the crossbar members for selectively controlling the angle and height of the ramp means secured to the crossbars.
In other aspects of the present invention there is provided a collapsible assembly for loading and transporting vehicles in a substantially rectangular container having a roof, a floor, two elongate side walls, an end wall and a door comprising a frame having a front end and a rear end, the frame including two pairs of spaced vertical post members, one pair being at the front end of the frame and another pair being at the rear end of the frame. Each post member has an upper end portion and a lower end portion. There are front and rear horizontal crossbars, and first means for mounting the front crossbar horizontally between the post members at the front end of the frame and second means for mounting the rear crossbar horizontally between the post members at the rear end of the frame. A ramp means is included having a rear end portion and a front end portion removably mountable on the crossbars. Each crossbar includes a first and second crossbar member having first and second end portions and hinge means for connecting the first end portion of the first crossbar member to the first end portion of the second crossbar member and the first and second means for mounting respective front and rear cross to respective front and rear post members incilding means for mounting the second end portions of the first and second crossbar members to respective front and rear post members. The means for mounting the second end portions of the first and second crossbar members includes means for rotatably and slideably mounting the first and second crossbar members to the respective front and rear post members.
The first and second crossbar members are of substantially equal length. The assembly has an open position for carrying a vehicle on the ramp means and a closed position for storing the assembly, the frame defining an interior space when the assembly is in the open position and a closed position for storing the assembly, the crossbar being folded inwardly about the hinge means in the closed position. There is also securing means for securing folded crossbars to the frame to inhibit movement of the folded crossbars when the assembly is in the closed position. Also included is securing means for removably affixing the ramp means to said assembly and for attaching the front end portion of the ramp means to the front crossbar. The means for mounting the second end portions of the respective crossbar members includes means for selectively locating each crossbar independently to the respective post member at a plurality of selectable heights above the floor of a container for selectively controlling the angle and height of the ramp means secured to the crossbars.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a collapsible assembly for loading and transporting vehicles in a substantially rectangular container having a roof, a floor, two elongate side walls, an end wall and a door comprising a frame having a front end and a rear end, the frame including two pairs of spaced vertical post members, one pair being at the front end of the frame and another pair being at the rear end of the frame and each post member has an upper end portion and a lower end portion. A front and rear horizontal crossbar is included and there is first means for mounting the front crossbar horizontally between the post members at the front end of the frame and second means for mounting the rear crossbar horizontally between the post members at the rear end of the frame. The ramp means has a rear end portion and a front end portion and securing means is connected between one end portion of the ramp means and one crossbar for securing one end portion of the ramp means to one crossbar. The assembly has an open position for carrying a vehicle on the ramp means and a closed position for storing the assembly, and each crossbar includes a first and second crossbar member having first and second end portions and hinge means for connecting the first end portion of the first crossbar member to the first end portion of the second crossbar member. The crossbars are foldable about the hinge means when the assembly is in the closed position. Also included is first and second means for mounting the respective front and rear cross to the respective front and rear post members for rotatably and slideably mounting the second end portions of the first and second crossbar members to the respective front and rear post members. There is also means for securing the frame to a floor of a container.